When a personal computer is turned on, a basic input-output system (BIOS) that is stored in non-volatile solid state memory of the computer is invoked to begin what is known as a “boot” process, in which various initialization chores are undertaken. Among the most important of these chores is the copying of an operating system from disk storage of the computer over into typically a volatile solid state memory, such as DRAM, of the computer, for execution of the operating system by the processor of the computer when the computer is being used.
Performance and power management of computers typically are considered only from a hardware perspective. For example, a hardware switch might be provided that changes graphics controllers, etc. to improve performance or improve battery length. However, all software that needs to run usually starts from the time the system boots, and users cannot change software modes based on needs. Software-implemented services that execute but that do not perform any function until they are needed rob the system of performance and battery power.